


Come Dance With Me

by ChasetheSun2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beforus Culling (Homestuck), Gratuitous amounts of jazz, M/M, Mituna wishes he was a dancer, One Night Stands, Singer kankri, Unrequited pale advances, it's not pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/pseuds/ChasetheSun2
Summary: In which Kankri and Mituna bond over hating their positions in society and their shared love of music.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perceptivefics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perceptivefics/gifts).



> Commissioned by [Percy!](https://ciravaesthetic.tumblr.com/)

**Mituna ⇒ Hate everything.**

Mituna fidgeted. He hated wearing suits for social outings.

Then again, he wasn’t fond of social outings at all. But, if Latula was going, then by law he had to go too. 

A ball for cullees and their handlers - it was pathetic, and Mituna had voiced his opinion on it several times, enough so that Latula scowled at him if he even so much as began to veer off in the direction of that topic. Why couldn’t cullees just go to normal balls and dances, like normal trolls? It wasn’t as if they were going to cut themselves on a stupid champagne glass. 

Though, if Mituna had to spend another minute in this ridiculously starched outfit he just might consider it.

“I hate this stupid tie.” He grumbled, fidgeting with it. “I hate this stupid suit. Can’t I at least take off the coat? I’m roasting. This shit is way too tight and stuffy.” He’d been dressed up to the nines in a tailcoat suit, a white dress-shirt and yellow waistcoat stuffed underneath it. His legs had been wrapped in the most uncomfortable, crisp pants he’d ever had the displeasure of wearing. He swore when he took a step, they crinkled. It was all so tight, and to top it off, the pale yellow tie was choking him and making him suffocate.

Latula huffed and gave him a gentle pap, only to be rewarded for her actions with a glare. She frowned condescendingly at him, hands on her hips. 

“Come on now, watch your language.” She said, trying to be soothing and failing miserably. “It’s only for a few hours, then we can head back hive and play as many games as you want.”

Mituna hated it when she tried to bargain with him as if he were a fussy child. It didn’t help, however, that he folded his arms and let out a loud puff of breath that blew his curly bangs out of his face.

Stupid suit. Stupid music. Stupid tie. He just wanted to be back in the skate park, but even that ‘privilege’ had been taken from him. He felt a bitter twinge as he remembered that day, medical drones immediately swooping over him even as he tried to run, cradling his broken arm. His skateboard had been hung up on his respiteblock wall since then, a solid reminder of what he’d lost. Even Latula looked at him with such pity in her eyes whenever she caught him looking at it, and he hated it. He hated it all.

Speaking of Latula, she was talking and he wasn’t hearing a single word. He was off in his own little world, still ruminating on everything that’d gone wrong since he’d been put into forced care. Sullen and disgruntled, he didn’t even pay heed to her until she grabbed his arm and shook it.

“Wh - hey! What!”

Mituna could clearly tell that she was trying very hard not to roll her eyes. Instead, she pointed to the dance floor with an insistent jab of her finger. Inwardly Mituna cringed. 

“Oh,  _ hell _ no.”

“Come on!” This time Latula was the one pouting. “You know I don’t like this any more than you do, but we’re here now. We might as well, you know, mingle.”

Mituna gave her a blank stare. “Tulip, full offense, I’d rather put my bulges in a blender.”

That got her to blush and frown and he snickered. With an annoyed huff, she took his hand, forcibly dragging him onto the dance floor anyways. He yelped, almost tripping up over his feet as she pulled. 

“Tulip - slow down!” He called. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of bright red and hair that was almost curlier than his.  _ Huh. That’s a weird color.  _ He turned his head to look better, but whoever it was had already gone. 

Then Latula was pulling him into her arms on the dance floor, and he resigned himself to a boring, boring waltz.

  


**Kankri ⇒ Fend off stage fright.**

Stage fright? That’s nonsense. 

What Kankri really was fending off, however, was the annoying voice of his culler as she read off a list of performances to him. Honestly, it was as if he hadn’t memorized it already. This was the third time she’d read it off to him, even as he’d been stuffed into a crisp white suit and bright red waistcoat. He pinched the bridge of his nose with one white-gloved hand, only to have that hand gently plucked from his face. 

“Don’t do that, dear, you’ll get oil all over your pretty gloves. Let’s keep them clean, shall we?” The pretty blueblood peered over her white cat-eye glasses, that oh-so-patient smile on her face like she was talking to a wriggler.

Kankri’s nose wrinkled. He hated it when people touched him. He hated that look. With a sigh he hid his clenching hands in his pockets. “Of course, Aranea.” 

“And don’t put your hands in your pockets, dear, it makes you look like a hoodlum.”

_ Urrrgh.  _ How one could look like a hoodlum in well-pressed suit and tie, he didn’t know, but what the hell. Deep breaths, Vantas, you can escape into the fray later after the performance is done. With a very well-concealed eye roll, he took his hands out of his pants pockets and held them at his sides, stiff and unmoving. 

Aranea smiled in approval and brushed some imaginary dust from Kankri’s shoulders. A shiver crawled up his spine and he had to resist the visceral urge to pull back and slap her hands away.  _ Honestly, it’s been three sweeps now. Learn not to touch me already! _ He wanted to say. There were, really, many things he wanted to say to her, but he didn’t. 

Instead he stepped back and cleared his throat, looking to the side. His underdeveloped earfins were flared wide and aggressive, a clear sign of  _ back off _ that no one in his life had ever managed to read properly. He’d suggested that he be culled with seadwellers, if he was culled with anyone, but was he listened to?

Of course not.

“I need some water,” He said, to Aranea’s confused look. With an exasperated sigh one would normally blow at a wriggerly tantrum, she nodded and motioned towards the drink tray out by the dance floor. 

“Of course, dear.” She said airily. “Do come back soon, you’re on in five minutes. And don’t drink any champagne, you know your system can’t handle it.”

Kankri waved a hand in understanding and vanished into the sea of lowblood cullees and their cullers, all cavorting and dancing in this ‘safe’ environment. It was ridiculous. Even the doors had soft knobs so no one could hurt themselves - or escape. The streamers were soft-edged and neatly crimped to avoid papercuts. The stage was painted a stark white and had a gate around it a yard wide so no one would bump into it.

It was all utterly ridiculous.

“I wouldn’t know because I’ve never  _ had _ champagne before,  _ Aranea _ ,” Kankri mumbled to himself as he made his way through the crowd. “They don’t even  _ serve _ alcoholic champagne here,  _ Aranea _ . Heavens forbid I actually  _ enjoy _ myself,  _ Aranea _ .”

Kankri was so caught up in his mumblings that he didn’t notice the fluffy-haired yellowblood that’d caught a glimpse of him. Nor did he notice when said yellowblood craned his neck to try and get a better glimpse.

It was too late, anyhow; he stomped past, walking far too quickly to really notice anyone around him, much less one troll. He’d soon vanished into the crowd and made his way across the dance floor to the bar. The excuse to get away for water was no more than that, just an excuse, but he found himself gulping down several glasses once he actually made it to the bar table. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was. 

_ Finally,  _ he thought to himself,  _ a moment of peace. _

‘Peace’, of course, was a relative term when there was a band playing rather shoddy swing music and close to three hundred trolls talking all at once. The sound of chiming glass from the bar made him wince and sigh. The sooner this night was over and he could crawl into the bath - or sneak out of Aranea’s house - the better.

It took Kankri several deep breaths and another glass of water before he was ready to go back and face his culler. He walked slower this time as he crossed the floor, more like a man heading to his death than someone heading to the stage. Kankri felt the weight settle back on his shoulders the moment he saw that white spider-lace design on her blue skirts, ruffling around a good foot in front of her body. The idea of having to slip under her microscope again was only slightly assuaged by his devotion to his music. Every ounce of passion for song and dance had long since been drained from him with every forced performance.

Aranea looked up from her clipboard and beamed at him. “Ah! There you are.” She said in that sickly saccharine voice of hers. Kankri had to resist the urge to cringe away as she patted his shoulder, keeping his face forcibly calm. “Don’t look so glum, dear, you made it on time! We’re just getting ready to announce you now.”

Kankri grit his teeth and thanked every god in the scars that his culler was horrible at reading facial expressions. “Wonderful, thank you.” He mumbled. 

With a deep breath, he straightened his tie and took a step up towards the curtain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of my commission for [Percy!](https://ciravaesthetic.tumblr.com/) Sorry it took so long.

**Kankri ⇒ Sound Check.**

It’s not so hard to do once the lights of the stage dim, the sight of his culler vanishing slowly from his periphery as darkness overwhelms her. Kankri knew that once the curtain lifted, the light shining down on him from above would be bright enough that he wouldn’t see past the stage gate to the trolls outside. If he kept his eyes unfocused, he could almost pretend that he was where he wanted to be; on a popular stage, in front of an adoring crowd that knew his name.

He tried to ignore the fact that here, he was just another placeholder on the stage, background noise for a bunch of bored cullees just like him.

As it was for the moment, the curtain was still lowered. Trolls rushed past him this way and that, preparing for his set and making sure the band was comfortable and in place. His earpiece was shoved painfully in place by a youngish stage hand as the musicians behind him did their sound check. The sound of the current band’s off-tempo swing made him shudder and groan, wincing. It was a horrid sound, making his ears pin back to his head, all discordant notes and skipped beats. At the very least, it wouldn’t be hard to top them; a familiar competitive thrill ran up his spine at the thought.

“What a wreck,” He heard his drummer - a rather foulmouthed rustblood - snicker. Despite the wrinkling of Kankri’s nose and the scowl on his face, he couldn’t help but agree.

“Kindly keep focused.” He said bluntly, not even bothering to look back. “We’ll be no better if we slack off.”

There was a rustling and a low huff, as if the rest of the band hadn’t realized he’d been listening. “Sure thing, _boss_.” The drummer muttered disdainfully.

“Thank you.”

For now, Kankri would ignore the final little jab. He had more important things to worry about as he hummed into the mic, testing for any discordant screeching of his own. Nothing so far, thankfully; he drew out a soft sigh. He could feel anticipation flooding his veins with hot ice, his fingers tingling, a slight tremor to his hands. It was thrilling, the final few moments before the curtain lifted like electricity jolting him awake. He stood a little taller, cleared his throat, tossed his head back in a sort of pride he knew that someone of his caste should never have. It felt like a secret rebellion that he even felt it at all.

The announcer stepped on stage in front of the mic. Kankri’s heart hammered.

The curtain began to rise.

**Mituna ⇒ Casually freak out.**

The MC for the stupid ball said something uninteresting as the song ended and Mituna finally managed to pull away from Latula.   
  
No, he shouldn’t say it like that - he liked Latula, he really did. She was cute and funny and liked gaming and skateboarding just like him. Hell in another lifetime where he hadn’t been assigned to her as culler/cullee partners he might have considered asking her out. He had been considering asking her out before this whole mess happened. But now, seeing her fuss over him constantly...Yeah. No dice.   
  
He knew she meant well even as she dusted off his suit jacket. He blew a wash of hot air up at his bangs, letting her do what she wanted. He knew she’d only say something and fuss more if he pulled back.   
  
It was when the music changed to some almost sultry jazz that confusion hit Mituna. Wait, where was the shitty bops they’d been playing all night? What…? Mituna looked up at the stage. It took several seconds for him to process what he was seeing and when he finally managed to get all his brain cells in on the action, his jaw dropped.   
  
_Damn._

Up on stage was a _mutant._ An actual, bona-fide mutant. Looking almost bored, with shaggy waves of black hair and bright, sparkling red eyes that anyone could see a mile away. That flash of red Mituna had seen earlier must have been his dress-shirt, he reasoned, unabashedly looking the other troll over.   
  
“What’re you staring at?” Latula tilted her head curiously, looking up at the stage. She whistled. “Snazzy.”   
  
“ _Hot._ ” Mituna corrected. He moved a little closer to the stage, almost wanting to vault the gate surrounding it. The troll on the stage was _covered_ in freckles and Mituna was overcome with an urge to count each and every one. He bet there were more under that stuffy suit - which, begrudgingly, he had to admit the strange mutant filled out a lot better with his lithe frame than Mituna did with his lanky one. Attractive bastard, with his broad shoulders and the subtle dip of curve of his hips--   
  
Just when Mituna was wrapped up in the troll’s body and face, he started to _sing._ A low, slow croon of a song began and Mituna felt a shiver run up his spine. He grinned. Hell yeah, if this troll kept singing all night maybe the ball might’ve been worth it after all.   
  
“Mituna, don’t just run off like that, dyou know how much trouble we’d get in?” Latula followed behind him, frowning and folding her arms. She could see the way he was gripping the railing, looking just about ready to jump it for the siren on the stage, and reached out to take his wrist. “Oh hell no. We are _not_ getting into it with the guards just because you’re thirsty.”

“C’mon, Tulip, buzz off!” Mituna gave her a look. “What happened, you used to love getting in shit. That doesn’t have to change just because you’re my legally-assigned grubsitter now.”  
  
“I’m not a…” She hesitated and sighed, taking her hand off him and putting them up in a surrendering gesture. “Fine, you know what? It’s your ass on the line. You wanna get in trouble? Go for it. Just...be home by dawn, okay?”   
  
“Fuck yeah!” Mituna couldn’t help but punch the air. In a fit of excitement he grabbed Latula’s face and pulled her in, kissing her cheeks eagerly. “You’re the best, Tula. Seriously. I missed your fun side.”

Latula simply stood there, looking bewildered. The music kicked up into something a little more fast-paced. She smiled and folded her arms, shaking her head. “You’re gonna get into so much shit, you know.”  
  
“That’s the point.” Mituna grinned. He looked up to see the vibrant smile on the mutant’s face and wondered if he even knew he was smiling. Well, he was about to give him another reason to smile.

Mituna gripped the railing and easily vaulted the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kankri finds himself whisked off his feet - almost literally.

**KANKRI = > Be amazed.**

Kankri stared in awe as the fluffy-haired troll he'd passed by earlier leapt over the gate like a gazelle. He almost stuttered, stopped singing entirely - it was only his deeply ingrained professionalism that helped him keep going. Even still, his voice wavered just the slightest. Swallowing down a breath on the beat, he picked right back up again. 

Kankri's eyes never left the yellowblood in his vest and dresspants. He was  _dancing_  - and not a simple wiggle and shake like the uncoordinated fools behind him, but actually dancing a quick two-step that had Kankri smiling as he sang. The yellowblood flashed a smile up at him as well, a jagged rip across his face that was made of pure joy and rebellion. He was flexible, and quite lanky, from what Kankri could see - a literal mop of curly hair that almost hid the sparkling jewels of his eyes. Maybe that was just the poet in Kankri coming out, but he couldn't help himself. 

He knew, somehow, that this troll was putting on a show for him. His insides did a little somersault.

In his earpiece he could hear the guards, confused about what to do with this strange troll. The crowd around him was watching, cheering now as he did an impressive split. Kankri couldn't hear it over the music and his own voice, but he could tell by the way that the troll's chest heaved and his smile widened that he was laughing. This troll was breaking the rules, blatantly, and putting on a show for him - the mutant. And he was  _laughing about it._ Kankri had never seen someone - a culled troll, no less - so full of life and vigor.

Well. This boring little safety shindig just got interesting. Kankri wasn't normally one to applaud someone breaking the rules, but this admittedly pretty troll had suddenly given his morals a run for their money. A small laugh of his own bubbled from his mouth and his singing grew more energized. Kankri couldn't help but cheer and smile as he sang, watching the yellowblood all but twirl his way out of the grip of the guards who'd come to plead with him to stop and get back behind the line. 

They were getting closer now. Kankri felt a thrill run down his spine as the dancer slipped through their grasps and evaded hands left and right. He made he it look like a ballet, only, if it stopped he would be caught and punished duly. Exasperated looks crossed the security team's faces. One of them rolled up their sleeves, preparing to pick the skinny troll up and escort him out. Boos and jeers from the surrounding audience made them pause, looking around and chattering over the earpieces, confused. 

At the swell of the music someone cried out. "Up here!"

Kankri froze when he realized he'd been the one to yell. His chest clenched as he reached out his gloved hand.

The troll looked up. His smile went from wide to face-splitting. The guards didn't stand a chance once the decision was made. With a running start he leapt up, grabbing Kankri's outstretched hand and hauling himself onto the stage. His energy and inertia both were contagious; Kankri felt himself spinning with the mop-headed troll in one arm, the mic in his free hand. The troll laughed. It was infectious. 

"I'm Kankri!" He said, holding the mic away as the drums kicked in. 

"Mituna," The other troll smiled a big, fanged grin. "Come with me!"

 

**MITUNA = > Run away!**

 

Mituna's lungs burned. That jump had really beaten the snot out of him. Skating was not the same as dancing, and dancing was hella hard - he had to remember to start giving dancers less shit for doing something so silly-looking, because he had muscles aching that he didn't even know could ache. Still, when Kankri's eyes widened and he smiled, dropping the mic, Mituna knew the whole thing was worth it. He gripped Kankri's hand, holding it tightly and bolted from the stage. Exit, stage left - the opposite way of that scary troll in the spiderweb dress. She looked downright pissed as she shouted something into a walkie-talkie. Fucking hell.

"We have to avoid the guards!" Kankri said, dragged along behind him. Mituna looked back; the other's hair was mussed now, falling about his face in soft waves, freckles lighting up against the bright red flush of his cheeks. His candy-red eyes were wide with both fear and excitement and Mituna could feel the racing of Kankri's pulse under his fingers. If he never did anything this exciting ever again in his life it would be worth it to see this bomb-ass troll running along behind him and gripping his hand for dear life.

"Don't worry about it," Mituna said with a smile - only to bump into a guard. He bounced back, cursing and rubbing his nose with his free hand. Hubris, thy name is Mituna. 

"I told you!" 

"Hush up!"

Kankri reeled back. Mituna ducked under the arm of the guard and pulled Kankri along with him. The big glowing sign reading 'EXIT' is so close now that he can see its glare shining off the tiles under his feet. He reaches out a hand and pushes the door open with all his might, throwing his shoulder into it and barreling through. They collapse down onto the gravel outside, Kankri tripping over Mituna's gangly limbs and pinning him down with his much stockier weight. Panting, breathless and feeling faintly winded from the heavy drop, Mituna looks up to see the door close with a click behind them. 

Kankri leans over him, sweating slightly, breaths sweet and heavy against Mituna's nose. "We made it." He said, wheezing out the words with what little air he's managed to gulp in. "We're out!"

Mituna grinned and put his head back on the gravel to catch his breath. "They're gonna  - fucking hell. They're gonna catch up to us if we keep just lying here." 

That being said, he didn't look like he really wanted to move. Kankri did, however, and he scrambled to his feet in a matter of seconds. Mituna only got a split-second glance at the singer's shiny shoes before he was pulled up onto his feet. This time, he was the one being dragged along by his hand. Not that he minded, of course, when Kankri was the determined troll hauling him down a back street. 

"Where are we going?" He asked. 

"There's a little back trail down this way that I occasionally take when I, er.....need some time to myself." He said, carefully choosing his words. Mituna nodded, knowing exactly what it meant; Kankri snuck out quite a bit whenever he could. That was fine, Mituna did the same thing, more or less. The only difference was, Mituna didn't think that Kankri's culler knew about his little trips. "It leads to a park. I like to sit there and relax. Plus, the guards won't think to look for us there."

Mituna had to blink and let his eyes adjust as he was pulled into a dark, wooded trail. The ground underneath them was cement, so it wasn't like they would trip or anything, thankfully. He was accident-prone as it was, he didn't need more of an excuse to eat dirt. Around him he heard the rustle of the wind in the trees and the trickling of a nearby river. The breeze blew straight through his dress-shirt and, realizing he'd left his suit jacket on the floor of the dance hall, he shivered. "Hey, d'you think we could go somewhere a little warmer?" He asked, teeth chattering. Kankri's hand in his was burning hot. 

"Why, are you...? Oh, of course. It would be chilly for you, wouldn't it?" He asked. "You're just as warm-blooded as me, almost." Kankri took his hand away and unbuttoned his own suit jacket, draping it over Mituna's shoulders. He smiled warmly as Mituna's eyes widened and he gripped the lapels, drawing it closer around himself. "There we are. It's a little big but it'll do the trick, yes?"

Mituna nodded, already the burning heat left over from the other troll was seeping into him from the jacket and he sighed. "Yeah, that's great." He said gratefully. Kankri nodded his approval, taking Mituna's hand and continuing to walk. 

"I'm sorry I didn't think about your body temperature." He said, as if that was something that he should have taken into consideration. Mituna couldn't understand why Kankri was apologizing for something he had no control over, but he had no chance to say that. "I usually hang around with higher - er - cooler castes. They're much less susceptible to the cold, you see."

"Yeah, I know. Tulip keeps the thermostat on near freezing almost all the time." Mituna snorted, but Kankri's ears twitched at the faint inklings of bitterness in his undertone. His lips pulled into a tight, sympathetic grimace.

"So does Aranea - the woman in the spiderweb dress you saw earlier." Kankri took a deep breath and sighed it out, long and slow. "No doubt she'll have words with me once we get back. I'll be relegated to choir practise and study for weeks after this little stunt. I doubt she'll even let me - ah. Well. Nevermind that, there's plenty of time to think about the consequences later."

Kankri, like Mituna, had tried to keep the sullen tones from his voice but they filtered through anyway. Mituna frowned and squeezed the other's hand. To his surprise, Kankri squeezed back. 

"Being culled sucks." Both of them murmured it at the same time, then froze. Mituna put a hand behind his head, scratching at the back of his neck as he laughed awkwardly; Kankri covered his mouth to hide a small chuckle. They murmured low apologies for interrupting one another, whispering as if they were still close enough to the hall to get caught. The silence grew around them as much as the space between them shrank. Mituna, not wanting to scare the other troll off, nudged a little against Kankri's shoulder as they continued walking. To his surprise Kankri leaned into it. Feeling victorious, he wrapped an arm around Kankri's shoulders and pulled him in closer. 

The walk continued in silence for what felt like hours. It was peaceful, with the night-birds singing in the trees and the moon shining through the branches wherever it could find a breach. Kankri was burning hot against Mituna's side, so much so that even the wind couldn't chill him anymore. To make everything better the other was humming softly under his breath. Mituna looked down at him, one ear twitching in terribly hidden curiosity. 

"What are you singing?" He asked. Kankri looked up in surprise, eyes wide. 

"Oh - er...." Kankri paused, thinking. It took a moment before Mituna realized that Kankri hadn't known he was singing. "....What did it sound like?"

Mituna tried to hum the song back to him, then fell into a mess of quiet laughter. He'd never been a great singer. Kankri smiled and squeezed his hand in consolation for the poor attempt. 

"It was Moonlight Serenade." He said. "It's an old song...really old."

"Fits though." Mituna pointed out. Kankri hummed and nodded his agreement. 

"Very fitting."

The trees gave way to a clearing with a small bench overlooking the brook. It was calm and quiet, barely moving with the hot season they'd had. Overhead the weeping willows surrounding the clearing  had intertwined to form a sort of canopy, blocking out quite a bit of moonlight save for what managed to leak through the trunks of the trees. The dark wasn't frightening, though, not to Mituna. If anything it felt peaceful. Feeling a little sore from all that running and walking, Kankri took a seat on the bench, patting the spot beside him. Glancing around, Mituna decided they weren't in any danger of being run up on by the guards and sat down beside him. Kankri immediately leaned into his side. They sat there in silence for several moments, just enjoying the babbling of the brook and the swaying of the willow branches. 

Kankri was the first to break the silence. He covered his mouth to hide a yawn. Mituna looked down at him, tucked under Mituna's arm, legs pulled up under himself. 

"Tired?" Mituna asked softly. Kankri nodded, and Mituna smiled. He ran a hand through Kankri's hair and was surprised when he felt the other purring soft and slow under his breath. His cheeks flushed. Crap, he really wanted to kiss this guy. "Hey, uh..."

"Yes?" Kankri opened one eye to look up at him, tilting his head.  _Fuck, that's too cute!_ Mituna's ears went a bright red and for several moments he just stammered like an idiot. His whole face burned and yet, Kankri was still looking at him with that same look. Was there a little glint of laughter in his eyes? Was that just Mituna's imagination? Why the hell couldn't he get one sentence out? God, it was like a wriggler with his first flush crush.  _Come on, Captor, you're nine sweeps old now! Buck the fuck up!_

"Mituna, are you alright?"

The mental tirade was stopped by the sound of Kankri's voice again. He stuttered to a halt and took a deep breath. 

"Uh, yeah," He said, and even in his own ears that sounded so horribly lame. "No, just - I was thinking, cause you're really cute and all, and I'm really cute - at least I hope you think I'm really cute, maybe I could - we could.....can I just kiss you?"

Well, that came out in a rush. For a single terrifying second it looked like Kankri was going to say no; his eyes widened, lips pursing. Was that thoughtfulness or concern? Was Kankri upset? Had he pushed too far? Shit, was Kankri only interested in something pale? What if he wasn't interested at all? Fuck, fuck, Mituna, you fucked up. You fucked up bigtime. Any place at all would be nice to hide in right now, just bury his head in the fucking river, screw it.

Kankri in the meantime had begun to talk. Mituna only caught the last few words in his spiral of self-deprecation. "...appreciate the consideration it took to do that."

Oh. "Wh." All that came out of Mituna's mouth was a little wheeze at first. "What?"

"I said, thank you for asking me. I really appreciate how considerate that was." Kankri smiled at him gently. "Most people just assume I would immediately be okay with kissing and other such things - but you asked, and I like that. It's....nice." There was a moment of silence where Kankri shifted, sitting up straighter, preparing himself. Mituna's heart leapt in his throat. "So....yes, I would like to kiss you."

Kankri's cheeks were turning a light red. Oh gods. Fuck. That's so goddamn cute. Even his color was fucking cute, goddamn. Mituna interrupted his mental hoofbeast race for just a second and it hit him that  _fuck yes, Kankri wants to kiss me!_ He could have cheered and punched the air, honestly. Things were all turning up Tuna tonight. 

Instead, Mituna leaned in, pressing a soft and totally not shaky hand against Kankri's cheek. His pusher fluttered when Kankri leaned against it - fuck, this was actually happening. There was the slightest hint of a smile on Mituna's face as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Kankri's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE NOT DONE YET FOLKS!  
> I know I said it would be three chapters but there's just SO MUCH I want to do with this fic! So Percy I think this might be a continuing project of mine, at least for another two chapters! Thank you so much again for commissioning this!  
> (I promise the next update won't take three months)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me [here](http://tiip2ydoodles.tumblr.com/) for more fics/requests/commission info.


End file.
